


Two of Us

by ZorTer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confused Lena, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Jealous Kara Danvers, Kara got split into two, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Things are a bit complicated, This is a bit AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorTer/pseuds/ZorTer
Summary: Kara got trapped into a machine splitting her into two. Now that Kara and Supergirl are two people who share the same face, memories but apparently not the same heart.orwhere Supergirl is super into Lena luthor but Kara is still oblivious of her feelings that she gets annoyed whenever Supergirl flirts with Lena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot has been in my head for a long time now and I don't know where this is going...

“Danvers calm down, Kara would be alright. She’s tough” Maggie tried to console her girlfriend.

Alex has been freaking out after Kara went MIA during one of her mission to track down CADMUS. It’s only been 15 minutes, since Kara’s last report but to Alex it felt like days. J’onn and the Gaurdian are on their way to the last location where Kara was last tracked. Alex was ordered to stay put for the time being until J’onn needed back up.

Maggie can only watch her girlfriend walk back and forth, she’s been helping Winn retracing Kara’s location.

“Woah Waoh… Wait, Winn isn’t that Kara’s tracker?” Maggie said as she points at the blinking red dot on the screen in front of her. Alex immediately went to Maggie’s side.

“You’re right! Her trackers back on line!” Winn said, contacting J’onn and the Gaurdian immediately.

“Sir, Supergirl’s tracker is back on line. Her location is 35 kilometres on the North in your location.”

“Copy that Agent Schott”  

>< 

Kara’s eyes open slowly, her body aches all over. When her eyes are wide open, she was greeted by a strong light, making her squint. She can hear a heart monitor on her right. Guessing it must be her’s.

“Hey Kar, How are you feeling?” a familiar voice asked beside her.

“A-alex? What happened?”

“You got ambushed at one of the warehouse of CADMUS” Alex replied.

Kara tried to sit up but was stopped by a strong grip on her shoulder. “You should rest for now Kar, you solar flared. You need to rest properly to recover”

“The machine Alex, they put me inside a machine. Oh Rao it was so painful. It felt like I was being split into two.”

“Shhhh, rest Kar. We’ll talk once you recovered.”

Kara was so tired, she immediately fell back to slumber.

>< 

_1 hour earlier_

Alex and the rest of her team landed outside the CADMUS warehouse, Supergirl is inside and J’onn needed some back up for clean-up and something important that Alex needed to fly to the scene.

“J’onn, where is she?” Alex asked as soon she saw the martian, who was standing between two unconscious bodies. The other one was covered in the martian’s cape while the other one was wearing a blue and red suit.

Alex hurriedly ran to Supergirl’s side, she sigh in relief when she saw that her sister was only resting and completely unharmed.

She looked over at the other body and was shocked to see her sister. “J’onn what’s the meaning of this? Who is that?” she asked as she pointed at the body.

“Actually that’s the thing Alex. That is Kara, but the one wearing the suit is also Kara”

“Wait… are you sure that she’s Kara?”

“Only one way to find out, but first we must take her to the DEO”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara woke up feeling much better, She slowly sit up and saw Alex sleeping on the couch. The door slowly opened and Eliza emerged at the other side of the door.

“Oh Kara, you’re awake. How do you feel?”

“I’m good. Just sore but good”

Alex slowly woke up, she saw Kara and her mom and smiled. “Hey mom, hey Kar, How are you?”

Kara laughed, “I’m fine Alex” She stood up and stretched. “I think I need a massage.”

“Cam you walk now Kara?” Eliza asked, Kara enthusiastically nodded her head. “ We have something to tell you… but I think It’s much better to show you”

The three Danvers walked to the other room not far from Kara’s. When they entered the room, Kara was shocked to see herself sleeping on the bed in the DEO’s clothing. She unconsciously glance down and was greeted by the big S on her chest. She was still wearing her suit.

“W-who’s that? wait… why does she look like m-me?” Kara started to panic, she asked questions after questions. Alex tried to calm her down.

“Kara, breath”

Kara stopped talking, she closed her eyes and breath in slowly, she slowly breath out and open her eyes again.

“To answer your questions, that person is you. To be more precise, the kryptonian you. You’re currently human right now, but if your powers still isn’t back until tomorrow then it’s safe to assume that she is you but the kryptonian you” Eliza explained.

“Wait wait, so your saying that She is me but the Supergirl me?”

Both Alex and Eliza nodded in confirmation.

“The machine! Alex I think that’s what the machine did! When I was trapped inside it felt like I was being ripped into two!”

“That’s the thing, the machine was destroyed but we manage to gather up some salvageable equipment. Winn and the others are trying to replicate it as best as they can. Though we can’t guarantee that they could replicate it from inside and out since some parts are still missing”

Kara let out a sigh in relief. “I guess that’s a good start, it’s much better than nothing.”

The other Kara started to stir, she slowly opened her eyes. “Alex? Where am I? What happened…” the other Kara’s eyes met the other, other Kara. Both of them screamed.

“Girls please calm down” Eliza exclaimed, Both Kara’s stopped screaming.

“What the! Alex?! What is that! Who is she? Is she a clone?! Alex? ALEX!!?” The kryptonian Kara asked.

“Uh… Kara number 2? Let me explain” Alex started, “She…” Alex pointed at Kara ( the one standing beside her) “… is you”

“Me? B-but…”

“She’s the human you” Eliza clarified

The kryptonian Kara stared at the human Kara. “What am I thinking, on 3. 1…2…3…”

“Potstickers!” both of them shouted.

“Pizza”

“Donut”

Both Kara smiled in amusement.

“Wow, that was awesome! It’s like having a twin!” the human Kara exclaimed.

“Well in your circumstances then yes, you two do pass as a twin”

“What should we do? I mean, should I also try to hide my identity or I’ll be just plain ol’ supergirl?” the kryptonian Kara asked.

“Well now that we think about it, I guess this could be the chance to solidify the facts that Kara Danvers and Supergirl are two different people.”  Alex agreed.

Both Kara looked at each. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” the kryptonian Kara asked. Human Kara smiled and said, “Totally”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be Lena's POV next chapter. Stay tuned lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!

Today, Lena was supposed to eat lunch with Kara, but Kara was running late. Though she doesn’t have any meeting that needed her immediate presence, Lena Luthor was worried for the sunny reporter. Lena isn’t stupid; in fact she is a genius. She knew Kara is Supergirl, at first she was hurt that her best friend didn’t tell her the truth, but after a while She accepted it and waits for Kara to tell her herself rather than forcing her to blurt out her super deep secret . Though she do admit that she find Kara’s flustered face quiet fascinating whenever she tried to made up stories and excuses every time Supergirl is needed and she has to go or cancel lunch (dates).

After debating whether to check up on Kara or not, she decided to give her a call, she dialled Kara’s number and just before she could hit the call button, a familiar sound of boots landing on her balcony caught her attention. She turned and saw Supergirl, smiling widely at her.

“Good Afternoon Miss Luthor” Supergirl greeted.

“Supergirl, Good Afternoon. Not that I hate this surprise visit but is there anything wrong?” Lena asked,

“Oh no, nothing is wrong Miss Luthor, just doing an early patrol and I decided to stop by and say Hi” Supergirl answered, her smile grew wide.

Just before Lena could say something back, she was interrupted by the knock on her door. Lo and behold, Kara Danvers emerges from the other side. Lena’s heart speed up, she tried to calm her pounding heart when she remembered the presence of the kryptonian. How could this be? This doesn’t make any sense, those questions keeps invading her mind.

“Lena Hi, sorry I was late- Oh Supergirl! I didn’t know you were here?”  Kara said,

“Ah yes, I was just checking up on Miss Luthor.” Supergirl answered.

The two continued talking about some article, All could Lena do was stare at the two of them. She has so many questions, Was she wrong? Is Supergirl and Kara really are different people? Is one of them a shapeshifter and pretended to be the other? Lena was on her own little bubble, that she didn’t notice Kara talking to her.

“Lena?”

“…”

“Lenaaa.”

“…”

“LENA”

“Yeah?” Lena answered, jolting a little.

“Is it okay if Supergirl would eat with us?” Kara asked.

Lena was so shocked all she could say was ‘what’

“I don’t want to impose, but Ms. Danvers insisted.” Supergirl explained.

Lena tried to regain her composure, she smiled sweetly at the both of them and nodded, “Of course you are welcome to join us, forgive me if I was kinda distracted a minute ago… work has been keeping me occupied.”

Supergirl and Kara smiled, seemingly accepting her excuse. The trio walked towards the couch, Kara sat at the end of the couch while Supergirl sat at the other, leaving a space in between for Lena to sit.  And that’s where Lena knew that she fucked up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update on Lena's POV

Lena always has this kind of dream where her back is being pressed to Supergirl while her front was pressed against Kara Danvers. But those dreams where crushed when she knew that it would be impossible and now? She should enjoy this luxury; her dream would finally come true! But alas, it’s not what she had in mind.

The couch was big, she knew that when three people sit on the couch there should be enough space for personal boundaries, but right now, her shoulders are bumping Kara and Supergirl’s shoulders, their arms would accidentally brush each other. It was driving her crazy but deep down she enjoyed it.

Supergirl and Kara are in a deep conversation about related work things, she can only hear bits of it because something else has been eating up her mind. Her thoughts got cut off when Kara’s phone rings.

“It’s Snapper, he wants to see me” Kara said a bit hesitantly eyeing the food left on the table, which is by the way is enough to feed a hungry army.

“Want me to give you a lift?” Supergirl offered, Lena can see the hesitance in her eyes. Supergirl was also eyeing the food, that made Lena laugh inside ‘they are so alike, but also different’ Lena thought.

 “Nah, its fine. I’ll just take the cab.” Kara stood up and so did Lena and Supergirl. Kara shook Supergirl’s hand and gave Lena a hug before waving goodbye.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them. Supergirl cleared her throat, “Why don’t we continue our lunch Miss Luthor?”

“Supergirl, please call me Lena and Of course”

Supergirl smiled widely and immediately went back to eating. The two fall into an easy conversation, they talked about Supergirl’s latest save and Lena’s latest projects.

Lena felt a bit weird, but not a bad kind of weird. She always has this normal kind of conversation ever since she and Kara became friends, but the thing is, she is currently talking to the Girl of Steel and not to the Sunny Reporter.  If it wasn’t for what she witnessed like a minute ago she would think that Supergirl and Kara is the same person, but clearly they are not. Lena was so preoccupied that she didn’t hear Supergirl calling her name.

Supergirl Kara knows the face Lena was making, it’s the kind of face she has when she’s thinking hard. She slowly put her hand on Lena’s arm, “Lena?”

Lena flinched at the sudden contact, Supergirl smiled apologetically before retracting back her hand. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine just a bit tired” Lena answered

“uhm… do you want me to leave?” Supergirl asked a bit hesitantly,

Before Lena could answer, Lena’s phone rings on her desk, she was about to stand up when a strong yet soft hands stopped her actions. “Let me get it, you look like you’re about to pass out. And don’t worry I won’t peak” Supergirl said, she stood up and went to grab Lena’s phone on her desk. Supergirl jokingly covered her eyes with her other hand before walking back toward the couch.

She gave Lena her phone, Lena looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kara who’s calling her. Lena immediately answered the phone.

“Is Supergirl still at your office?” Kara asked the second Lena answered the call.

Lena chuckled slightly, “well hello to you too Kara”

Kara laughed sheepishly, “sorry, Hi Lena is Supergirl still there in your office?”

Lena looked at Supergirl before answering “Yes, she’s still here. Do you wanna talk to her or something?”

“Oh no, just tell her not to leave. I kinda need her for something and you too.” Kara said at the other end of the phone. Before Lena could answer, she was cut off by Kara. “Oh shoot, Snapper is calling me, I need to go. I’ll see you guys in an hour, bye”  

Kara ended the call before Lena could say goodbye. Lena should get used to at being cut off by the two blondes today. A sigh escaped her lips, she faces Supergirl before speaking.

“Kara is coming over, she said you should stay.” Lena said as she stood up and walked over to her desk. “Please make yourself comfortable Supergirl while I finish some work. Kara will be here in an hour or so”

“Oh okay, anything I could do to help while we wait?” Supergirl offered.

Lena looked at her a bit sceptical. Lena doesn’t want to be rude but she doesn’t think Supergirl is up for the job of taking half of the CEO work.

Lena heard a low groan from Supergirl. “Your judging” she said her voice a bit serious hiding the playfulness behind it.

“I’m not, it’s just… I don’t know what work to give you” Lena countered.

“Give me anything Lena, I may not look like it but I’m not just super strong but I’m also super smart. And besides I’m a super-fast learner”

Lena laughed slightly, “Well then Super genius, how about you do this work then?”

Lena saw Supergirl perk up, like a cute puppy. Supergirl sat on the other side of the desk and started working. For a solid five minutes, all Lena could do was stare at Supergirl. The girl of steel was checking the finances, and Lena can’t help but stare in awe.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its almost for the Jealous!Kara, just a few chapters away. I'm trying to build some fluff between Supergirl and Lena so please bear with me for a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

“Is there something wrong Miss Luthor?” Supergirl asked, not even bother hiding the slight smirk on her face. Lena knew she’s blushing, her face feels hot.

“Nothing’s wrong, It’s just… it’s not every day that the girl of steel would be sitting on a desk and doing some finances.”

Supergirl smiled, she went back to the task on hand “Well just so you know, I’m not doing this just to anyone.” Her voice was low that Lena wasn’t sure if it was real or just a fragment of her imagination.

Lena felt her heart skip a bit. Is Supergirl flirting with her? Maybe. Did she like it? Hell yeah.

“Well that made me feel special.”

Lena can feel Supergirl’s eyes on her, “You are special, Lena. With or without me here helping you in your finances” Supergirl said, her voice full of conviction.

Lena can't help but smile, “Thank you”

“For what?”

“For believing in me? Even though I’m a Luthor and…”

Lena didn’t notice when Supergirl moved, but a few seconds ago she was sitting on the other side of the desk but now, she’s kneeling in front of Lena. Supergirl, the girl of steel, standing in front of her.

Supergirl stared at those bright emerald eyes she likes so much.“Don’t. What happened between your brother and my cousin, it’s all in the past. Lex isn’t you, same goes for Kal. He isn’t me. You’re much better than him, your good, kind and strong, oh Rao Lena you’re the strongest person I know. After everything that happened to you, here you are, still helping people in need in your own way, and I loved that about you… and so does Kara.”

They just stared at each other, their hands intertwined. Lena knew that something inside her changes, and she’s not sure whether it’s good or bad.

This time when Lena smiled, her eyes shines, like the stars shine to give light on a dark gloomy night. Supergirl was captivated at Lena’s beauty,

“You’re so pretty when you smile”

“Are you saying I’m ugly when I’m not?” Lena joked, her smile grew wider.

“Yup, ugly and scary”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too soon? or nah? I'm nervous posting this chapter. Why does it feels like I'm doing something bad? hahaha


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is (Human)Kara's POV
> 
> angst is on its way.

“So? How did the test go?” Human Kara asked Alex the second she entered the room. They have been doing the test for 4 hours and it’s almost lunch time. She promised Lena to eat lunch with her so she definitely don’t want to miss lunch.

“Well, there aren’t any complications. So you guys are cleared to go, but promise me that at the first sign of weird changes in your body…” Alex said, her finger pointing the two of them. “Report immediately. Are we clear?”

“Crystal”

>< 

After Kara finished doing what Snapper asked her to do, she immediately left CatCo. She’s supposed to be at L-Corp two hours ago doing an interview with Lena and the other Kara but no, Snapper kept on asking her to do things.

A long sigh escaped her lips, Kara wishes she has her powers back, so she could just fly back to L-Corp.

_“I could make that wish come true”_

Kara looked behind her, she was sure the voice came from behind her, to close for comfort, but she’s surrounded by so many people that she’s not sure whether she’s hearing things right.

After taking a cab to L-Corp, she greeted the guard who didn’t even bother checking, already knowing who she is, he just let her in. She went straight to the elevator, greeting some employees she met on the way. She’s feeling a bit giddy, though she doesn’t know why.

As she step out of the elevator on Lena’s floor she immediately saw Jess.

“Hey Jess. Is Lena inside?” Kara greeted as she makes her way toward Lena’s office door.

“Hello Miss Danvers and Yes, she hasn’t left her office since you came for lunch a few hours ago, she even cancelled her schedule for today.” Jess answered.

“Thanks Jess”

Kara knocked at the door before opening it, she saw Lena on the floor with the other Kara laughing while picking up some papers. Her heart stings a bit at the sight in front of her.

_“Does that hurt?”_

“What in the world happened here?” She asked, completely ignoring the voice in her head.

“Kara great timing, come help us pick this up” Lena said, Kara made her way to the duo.

She kept on eyeing the other Kara who was currently busy staring at Lena instead of picking up some papers. She slightly jab the other Kara on her shoulder when Lena wasn’t looking.

Supergirl looked at her, a bit confused. She mouthed “what?”

“You’re staring” Kara whispered so low that no ordinary human can hear.

“I’m not!” Supergirl replied a bit louder for Kara to hear but low enough for Lena not to notice.  Kara knew that Kryptonian’s don’t blush but Oh Rao, if they can? Supergirl’s face would be so red in embarrassment.

Kara could only stare at Supergirl. The pain in her chest was there again, along with the voices inside her head.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, October has been the most busiest and unluckiest month of my life. Making the final projects, studying for the finals, my phone broke, hiding from the peers because its my 18th birthday and editing videos for a documentary. Long story short I was unable to update the story. I hope this chapter is satisfying enough for you guys to read this story again. Hahaha

“So? Shall we begin?” Lena asked, she’s now sitting behind her desk, while Kara and Supergirl sat at the other side.

“Of course…” Kara started asking her questions to both Lena and Supergirl. The interview went on for almost an hour, the trio getting distracted easily.

“We’re almost done, just one last question…” Kara stated, Lena gave her a smile and nod “…Is L-Corp currently creating any new technology?”

Before Lena could answer, Supergirl answered for her, “I hope you guys are inventing a smile gun or happy gun or something like that”

Lena just rolled her eyes while Supergirl laughed.

“For what?” Kara asked a bit confused,

“For a certain scary ugly CEO” Supergirl answered.

“L-Corp is currently creating a medicine for clumsiness.” With a straight face, Lena answered the question. Kara is now beyond confused, is Lena talking about her? Or not?

The room was silent for a second, but to Kara it felt like hours. Everything was on slow motion, voices in her head are getting louder and louder. She snapped out of her daze when Supergirl laughed out loud followed by Lena.

Kara could only stare at the two of them. Looking at Lena laughing with Supergirl feels weird, she knew that Supergirl is still her but right now everything around her doesn’t felt right, like she’s living in a nightmare.

 _“Nobody likes you anymore”_ a voice whispered suddenly on her ear, a soft but cold chilling voice. It sent shivers down to her spine, she need to tell someone. She needs to tell Alex.

“Kara, are you alright?” Lena asked a bit worried, apparently Kara has been spacing out .

“huh? Oh ah y-yeah, I w-was just thinking… some Catco uh stuff… yeah” Kara answered still a bit distracted.

“You don’t look good Kara, are you sick?” Lena asked, she turns her attention to Supergirl. “Why don’t you give Kara a lift on your way Supergirl.”

Supergirl? right. Her alter ego, the kryptonian standing in front of her felt like a stranger (to Kara). It’s like looking at the mirror but seeing someone else’s reflection. She knows that the person in front of her is **still** her… but right now, to Kara it doesn’t felt like it.

“Well I’m actually planning on meeting Agent Danvers after this; want me to give you a lift?” Supergirl asked. When Kara doesn’t answer she asked again. “Miss Danvers?”

“Huh? Oh yeah sure, but I still have some stuff I need to pick up at Catco though. Is it okay if we go there for a bit?”

“Sure, no problem”

“Kara you shouldn’t over work yourself, alright? I’ll see you soon; brunch is on me, okay?” Lena said as she walked over to Kara’s side and hugs her.

Kara hugs back; she felt her body relaxed on the hug. She let out a content sigh, and buries her head on the Lena’s neck. She felt Lena chuckled, and Kara smiled at the feeling.

“See? You’re clearly tired. Go get some sleep when you get home okay?” Lena said as she slowly let go.

Kara smiled, “Sure thing Boss.”

Supergirl was waiting on the balcony, a broad smile on her face. She’s happy that Kara (the human) looks much better now than a few minutes ago. Kara looked pale and troubled, like she’s having a battle inside of her mind.

After a few more minutes, both Kara and Supergirl took off, on their way to Kara’s apartment.

“I asked Winn to pick up what you might have left at Catco, he’s already on his way to Catco. I’ll give it to you later when I get back” Supergirl said as they landed inside of their apartment. Kara just nodded and went straight to the bathroom to wash up.

 Supergirl could only stare at the door (of course without x-ray vision) She felt like something bad is happening but couldn’t think of what. Sure, Cadmus is still on the loose, but they haven’t done doing any major damages on National City so they might have been hiding for now.

Supergirl let out a tired sigh, she knocked on the bathroom door “I’m going, do you…uhm want something?”

“No”

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
